custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sabotage
Sabotage is a short story written by ToaTusk, and his entry into the Summer Writing Contest 2014. Story A sparkle, that was all he needed to see. The Po-Matoran had been frantically searching his around his hut since the moment he awoke on that day. All he needed was a sparkle, a sparkle in the junk he had polluted his house with. Then the rising sun shone through the window, and revealed to him what he had been searching for, the sparkle. The carver slowly walked over to the sparkle, reached his hand into a pile of old papers, and snatched from within the pile, a pickaxe. The Po-Matoran lazily jogged over to a small stone shelf, and pulled a box down from atop it. The Po-Matoran carefully set the box down on his bed, and began to remove the items from within it: a small silver chisel, a stone hammer, a ruler, and finally a small mallet. Taking all of the items, he dumped them all into a small blue knapsack, and made his way to the door. The Po-Matoran tugged on the doors stone handle, and slowly opened it. The bright sun shone onto his footpath like a lightstone in the darkness. The wind carried the warm sand into his face, and sounds of echoing hammers, chisels, and drills filled his eardrums with pure delight. This was what it meant to be a carver. The Po-Matoran shut the door to his hut, and began his journey to the sculpture fields. Unlike some Matoran he enjoyed the walk, he felt that when he was walking he regained some aspect of himself that he had lost during the time he was at home. After a few miles of walking, the Po-Matoran reached his destination. He climbed up the ladder to the top his his large unfinished statue, and for a brief moment gazed around the area. The other Po-Matoran were already bust at work with their statues, which in his opinion weren't that artistic at all. In fact a great majority of the other Po-Matoran looked up to him as their idol, always wanting autographs. And then there the ones that were jealous, and had even tried to sabotage his creations in the past. But the past was the past, and the younger Matoran had gotten older, and better at sculpting. The Carver was determined to stay the best, he had built great sculptures before, and this was going to be his best sculpture yet, he just knew it. The Carver's statue was one of a great Toa of Stone. A Toa of Stone who had passed away not long ago. He was also the Po-Matorans friend, and needed to be honored in a somewhat special way. The Po-Matoran had been working on this masterpiece for three months, and it was nearing completion. The only remaining things to be done were the points at the top of the statue's Kakama Nuva, and it's feet which at the time, are essentially just small pillars of stone. As the Po-Matoran worked the thick, sandy, wind would often gust into him, and sometimes he felt as if he could go flying off the sculpture's head at any moment. At those times he would lodge his pickaxe into the stone for assurance. The Po-Matoran continued to work, until something on the ground below caught his eye; a Cloaked black figure slowly walking towards his statue. The Po-Matoran set his pickaxe down beside him, and closely observed the visitor. The Cloaked figure pressed on, until he was finally at the base of the statue. Then, the figure drew something that had been hiding from within his cloak; a hammer. The Po-Matoran gulped, he knew what was coming. The Figure began to smash away at the lanky unfinished feet of the statue. The rumbling caused the ladder to fall to the ground, leaving the Po-Matoran stranded atop the sculpture's large Kakama. The Cloaked figure continued hammering away at the sculpture's feet until, a large crack echoed across the desert plains. The Cloaked figure dropped his hammer, and ran as fast as he could away from the statue. The Po-Matoran gazed around confused, until the statue began to tilt. The Po-Matoran grabbed his pickaxe tight, and lodged it into the stone. The sculpture began to collapse, and fall to the sandy ground below. The Po-Matoran would be extremely lucky is he survived the fall. With the pickaxe still lodged in the statues head, the Po-Matoran hung on for his life. Suddenly, the statue fell over against another Matoran's sculpture splitting the statue's head from it's body. The head spun in the air, and began to tumble it's way to the ground. The Po-Matoran closed his eyes, and braced for impact. The impact jerked him, causing him to let go of the pickaxe's handle, and fall into the hard, rocky, sand below. Slowly, the Po-Matoran clambered out of a pile of rubble that had broken free from the statues head. He stared at what had used to be his masterpiece, and began to weep. Characters *A Unnamed Po-Matoran. *A mysterious cloaked figure. *A Kakama wearing Toa of Stone (Mentioned Only) Trivia *The are numerous theories stating who the Po-Matoran, and Toa of Stone really are, and so far none of them are correct. *ToaTusk has promised to reveal the Po-Matoran's identity in Into The Rot. *The reason for the statues upper half being completed before it's feet was because the Po-Matoran was extremely eager to start the statues Kakama, for he had never carved a Kanohi Nuva before. Category:Stories